Come Get Some
by Sheyna-osirissystemlady
Summary: SJ. He's finally taking action. It took him long enough. But will she go to the right guy?


**Come Get Some**

**Chapter 1**

****

**Spoilers – **Anything with Pete in it. (It isn't that I don't like him, I just don't think he's right for Carter.)

**Rating – **Pg.

**Season – **7/8

**Pairings – **Teal'c and Daniel! Hehe. Who do you think? Sam and Jack!

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Stargate SG-1 or anything remotely connected with it, except for this fic which you should all review.

**Author's Notes – **So, I lost my Stargate muse when my CSI muse kicked in, but now it's back thanks to the wonders of my CD player. Be happy. Rejoice! I'm Baaaaaaack! So, yeah, review.

That was it! He'd had enough. Sam didn't love Pete! For heavens sake, even Pete knew that. He'd called Jack at non-existing hours in the morning telling Jack to back away from his girl. Mostly these wonderfully fun conversations ended in Pete crying about how Sam didn't love him. It was sad really. He hated Jack but Jack was always the one he turned to. It was like some sort of three way relationship! Pete and Jack knew Sam loved Jack. Pete and Jack loved Sam. Sam loved Jack and Pete. However they all on some level knew that she only loved Pete in a platonic way. Pete wished it was more, but knew it wasn't. Jack wished she'd dump the pathetic whiney little….worm.

But Jack was fed up with it. He was in charge of the SGC. Dr Weir had said it herself. He was in charge. He could do whatever he wanted. Anything. He had had that conversation with the President, and to be quite frank, the president didn't give a shit. So Jack would take it into his own hands. He left the CD in her locker and walked calmly and perfectly sanely back to the gym (okay so he ran like a loon).

Sam entered the locker room. Sam opened her locker and a CD fell onto the floor. "Rooster?" She said to herself. Taking out her gym kit and walkman, she popped the CD in and changed for the gym.

**** Jack left the note on the wall of the gym and ran off to his office where he pretended to work with a huge grin on his face.

When Sam got to the gym she saw a huge poster size envelope on the far wall. It was marked "Sam". She walked over and opened it. The lyrics to a song were typed in huge letters and there was blue-tack on the back. The last sheet of paper was not lyrics, but a letter:

"To read whilst listening to your new CD and keeping fit!"

There was no name. So Sam pinned up the words, stuck the headphones in her ears and began her work out.

"Baby it don't matter,

Anyone can see the signs.

I caught you looking over, with just a little bit of a smile.

You tell him that you love him, while I'm running through your mind.

'Cos I know that you know, your cover will blow,

It's only a matter of time.

It's not my style to try and cheat and lie,

Why do you sanctify something that already died?

I got something that'll ring you alive!"

Sam smiled to herself. She had an idea who had sent this. Then she frowned. She had two ideas. What disturbed her the most was that she thought it was Jack first!

"I ain't gonna shout it from the rooftops honey,

Tell me I'm the only one.

Kick 'im to the curb and baby don't stop running,

Tell me how you gonna come get some?

Did you ever ask yourself the question,

Where the hell did I go wrong?

'Cos you know when it's true I'll be waiting for you,

To tell me how you're gonna come, come, come get some."

She was very confused now. Who was it? Jack or Pete?

"All those words you're wasting,  
Trying to tell yourself you need more time,  
But what's the point in faking,  
When you know you'll never make it right.  
You say your head is blurry but I can't get you out of mine.  
I don't mean to cause pressure,  
but I just can't let ya,  
go on while you're living this lie.

It's not my style,  
To let this pass me by,  
Why do you sanctify something that's already died.

I got something that'll ring you alive!"

Pete? Plausible. Possible. Unlikely. He wasn't that sure about himself. And how would he get it into the base?

"I ain't gonna shout it from the rooftops honey,  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
Kick 'im to the curb and baby don't stop running,  
Tell me how you gonna come get some.

Did you ever ask yourself the question  
'Where the hell did I go wrong?'  
Cos you know when it's true,  
I'll be waiting for you,  
So tell me how you gonna come, come  
Come Get Some."

Jack? Not so plausible. Much more unlikely. Though he was _very_ sure of himself. He could easily get it into the base.

"Pushed out and waiting,  
Blacked out and fading,  
Flaked out and shaking,  
Just breaking for you, breaking for you  
Freaked out and pacing,  
I just can't go on like this forever."

So she was back to square one again. Jack or Pete?

"I ain't gonna shout it from the rooftops honey,  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
Kick 'im to the curb and baby don't stop running,  
Tell me how you gonna come get some."

She knew who she wanted it to be. But could it. She doubted it very much.

"Did you ever ask yourself the question  
'Where the hell did I go wrong?'  
'Cos you know when it's true,  
I'll be waiting for you,  
So tell me how you gonna come, come  
come get some."

She decided to choose for herself. She knew even if it wasn't him she could loose her boyfriend. But quite honestly she didn't care. She set off to confront him.

Jack was quietly 'working' when she came in. "Colonel. What is it?" He asked in a very 'I'm-trying-very-hard-to-Hammond-but-not-succeeding-in-the-slightest-voice.'

"It was you wasn't it Jack?" She demanded.

He heard it. She said his name. After years of trying, a single CD had done what begging and stealing chocolate couldn't. She had actually said his name. He got up and walked around the desk in a very 'boss-like' manner. Then he leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth.

She smiled. "So that's a yes then is it…_Sir?_"

**Author's Note – **So what do ya think? That is the last chapter 'cos it's only a bit of pointless fluff, but review any way.


End file.
